Rising Brothers
by TheGreekMenace
Summary: When The Giants fall and Gaea is forced to use her back up plan, The Fallen Brotherhood, the demigods are rendered beaten back. The brotherhood is a group of demigods who are loyal to Gaea and seek the destruction of the camps and Olympus. But when the 2 best warriors of the brotherhood leave to fight for the Gods, will the tide change? PERCABETH! ANY LOVE MATCH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! This is my 1****st**** story and so I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I have been writing it! This is my own plot. I'm tired of all the Clique stories like Chaos and making people SUPER strong, the guardian of the hunt, the children of Percy and Annabeth, and Goode Highschool. There all Good but OVER USED, sooo I decided to post my own story, something different, something that I own. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are Rick's. Not Mine. Raphael Durmont, Alec Phillips and Fallen Brotherhood and the evil demigods are MINE. You can get a fine for posting similar stories. I do have a book under editing with them in it. You can get a MASSIVE FINE ENJOY!**

**Raphael**

"Ugh…" I sit up, my head feels like a train hit it. My eye are all blurry so it takes a few moments for it to adjust to the lighting of the room. When my eye sight is clear, I realize that I don't know where I'm at.

I realize I'm in a room, a big room around the size of a school gym, the walls are all rock, like a cave, with torches all lit. The air itself is cold and thick like a dense fog, it's like its sucking the air right out of your lungs. The smell is awful, like dead rotting people.

I start to Panic and back up into something and instantly jump.

"What the fuck? Watch where you're going!" says a guy, with a buzz cut and a scar on his neck and chin.

"Sorry…" I mutter and scramble to the corner of the room and put my head in between my drawn up legs.

"_relax Raph. Your 10 years old now, you're a big boy. Think. THINK!"_

I take some deep breathes and look up and scan the room. There's about 100-150 people in the room, all different ages, most are around 13-19 while theirs some older grown people and two other kids that look around my age. One of the ones that look 10 is a boy with blonde hair, white skin and bright blue eyes. The other one is a girl with dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, I think.

"_ok Raph. Just go and talk to the 2 your age, and ask what's going on." I tell myself. _

I get up and walk to the boy with the blonde hair, with a confident look on my face while my hands are shaking so bad it's like there's an earthquake happening inside of them.

"Hi, I'm Raphael, do you know where we are?" I ask the blonde haired boy.

The boy turns around and looks at me with a scared look on his face. "He..hey.." he stampers "I'm Alec and no I don't know where we are, im scared and I can tell you are as well."

I give up the confident face and fall down next to him. "I don't even remember the last thing I did. What about you?" I ask Alec

He shakes his head, "I don't either. I remember my parents but that's it. Plus it's like this room is killing us, I can't breathe and the people here are all mean and older than us."

I sigh and was about to reply when I hear a voice, loud, cold and emotionless, "Face me, all of you."  
I turn around to the direction of the voice and I freeze, "_WTF IS THAT?!" _

I hadn't realized I said that out loud because everyone was looking at me with a mix between anger, confusion, annoyance and Alec was looking at me with a scared look on his face. I look at the sound of the voice and in what I thought was a microphone or a person was a lady made of stone, rock, and dirt with closed eyes and a mouth curled into a cruel smile. When she spoke her mouth didn't even open.

"You seemed surprised Raphael Durmont, don't remember me do you? Of course not, you were too young to remember me. Even still, you still owe me your life, and because of it you must serve me, like everyone else here."

My hands that were shaking then stopped and my legs stiffened. "I owe you NOTHING!" I spat back at her. I could feel this pull in my stomach and felt this urge to defend my life. It wasn't something that is given up, I wasn't going to let this THING tell me what was mine and not! I didn't know why I was so angry because just as soon as it came it left.

"Oh?" she said, with a raised eyebrow, "I saved your life which means you owe me, but I like your spirit. It's better than most adults and teens and it makes it better since your 10. Now I remember why I chose you…"

She saved my life? WHEN? I felt every presence in the room looking at me and the Earth lady, then the last person I expected to say something did.

"So you're saying he owes you? Well what if me and Raphael give you our lives until 16 then we are free. Until we turn 16 we do whatever you order without question. We will serve you and no one else."

I look at Alec shocked, a few minutes ago he was close to tears and scared now he had this determined look on his face that said no matter what, he would stay by his word. I felt inspired by him so I grabbed his hand and we both stood up and both swore we would abide by Alec's words.

"Fine I accept but swear by the river Styx, and you both are free from this next part." The earth lady finishes.

Me and Alec swore and thunder boom in the distance and I felt no different but the earth lady was smiling big so i know we did something massive. The earth lady turned to the rest of the people in the room, "As for the rest of you, you are all children of the Gods, titans, or minor gods and goddesses. You've all been betrayed by your parents and all want revenge against them, all want them to pay for what they've done. So now is the chance to finally strike back against them! JOIN ME!

Everyone then cheered and screamed with joy, a few even started crying tears of happiness. Then a man yelled  
"how do we serve you?" The earth lady simply smiled and said, "You need only say this." She paused for a second and then said a pledge.

"I serve the Fallen Brotherhood, I serve Gaea's will and word. We are the force that will destroy the Gods and all there children who don't follow our order. We give our entire lives over to Gaea and will fight against the gods until we die. I swear it by the River Styx.

Everyone then stated the pledge all in unison, no hesitation. I could see the anger and excitement in the people's faces. Everyone wanted to kill the gods, whoever they were…

Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the people who were going near the Earth lady who I'm assuming is Gaea. And we went into the far end of the room while everyone disappeared along with us.

LINE BREAK

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a large hairy foot in my face. "AH!" I slapped the foot on instinct and a man fell on the floor. The man got up so fast I thought he had wings. "YOU LITTLE-"the man started but was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh shut it Bill, your foot was in the poor boys face. You can't blame him for hitting it."

The man called Bill glared at me and climbed on the bed above me and went to sleep, the other voice however who stopped Bill from killing me approached me and offered out a hand. I look up from the big hand to the big muscular face of a man with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. I hesitantly took his hand and as soon as I did he yanked me up and carried me on his shoulder out the door.

"Well me boy, im yours and Alec's Trainer, so anything that happens or you need to know you tell me. Understood?"

"So you're like my baby sitter?", I joke. He instantly flips me off his shoulder and slings me across the field in front of him.

"I'm also your TRAINER and I decide we train now!" he bellows.

My trainer raises his fists and tells me to come at him, I slowly put up my fist unsure if he's serious and take a cautious step forward. Apparently I was going to slow for him because he rushes at me and punches me square in the jaw. I fall to the ground clutching my throbbing jaw and look up only to see a foot hit me in the head. Im on the ground groaning.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?! I expected more from what Gaea thinks is the best! She must be wrong cus you're worthless!"

In my defense I didn't plan mean to do this, it sort of happened. I felt this pull in y gut and I felt this urge to win this fight even though im outmatched and only 10. I instantly grab his foot and push it off of me which caught him by surprise, so he was unbalanced. I hopped on my feet and kicked him in the side of the knee, which made him fall to a kneeling position, then rushed up and kneed him right in the chin and he fell unconscious.

"Uh…" I didn't even know what to say, I just beat the crap out of a probably 30 year old veteran. All in a swift combo. I look around the field and see a few people practicing with swords and stuff but other than that, nothing. I turn around and look at the building I was asleep in. it was a 4 story building with a large sign on the top that read **BARRACKS. **I then walked back on the path and sat on a bench.

_Ok Raph. Decision time. Right is the barracks, left is unknown area which you haven't been too, and up ahead is just field with people. WHAT TO DO? I could just go back into the barracks and ask someone where I am and what im supposed to do, or I can go left and look around and ask someone, or wait until my trainer wakes up. Hmmm if I wait for my trainer he's going to be angry and probably going to attack me or something so that's out of the question. The barracks were nearly empty, from what I saw, except for Bill and he won't be happy if I wake him up. Guess left it is then. _

I got up and began walking left, it seemed to be around noon because the sun was out and was shining bright, I was wearing black leather pants and vest.

_God this has to be the worst time to wear black._

I continue to stroll on the path and see the ocean to my left and see trees to my right. I eventually come to a sign that says Brotherhood ½ mile. I shrug and continue along the path until I see a huge arch with 4 guards guarding the entry way. I start to walk up to the arch when one of Guards tells me to stop.

"Halt! Name and business! Hurry or we will kill you." The guard says as if he's been practicing.

"Uhh Raphael Durmont and"

"And he's here to see Master Gaea so step aside." Someone finishes, a familiar voice.

I turn around and see Alec behind the Guards with a superior look on his face. The guards instantly step aside and apologize for their stupidity. I walk up through the arch and Alec instantly gives me a hug.

"Hey Raph! Bout time your awake, you've been asleep for 3 days now, and I thought my best friend was dead."

"3 DAYS?! Why didn't you wake me up and where are we?" I threw Alec all these rapid questions in hopes he had the answers.

Alec laughed, "Don't worry Gaea will explain it to you when we arrive at her Headquarters. Until then we have a lot of catching up to do."

So me and Alec walked through the city of the Brotherhood, Alec looked a lot better than he did in the room before, he has on some leather gear with his hair swept back and his eyes shining against the sun's rays. The city itself was filled with shops, stables, restaurants, hospitals here and there, plazas etc… it was like its own private city. In the center of the city was a huge Cave opening that led underground. The Entrance was secured my 10 guards all armed with light leather armor, a sword and shield, and a spear.

Alec and I approached the guards, Alec opened his palm and the guards stepped aside and bowed their heads slightly.

"Why does everyone respect you so much and follow your orders?" I ask Alec curiously. I mean the kid is 10! And all the adults and teens are obeying his every word.

Alec chuckles, "all in due time man, don't worry it will be explained."

I give Alec a curious glace and turned forward and look at the lit walls, all were covered with torches that led us deeper into the earth. Eventually after about 10 minutes of agonizing walking, we arrived into this cavern. The Cavern was about the size of 2 Gyms combined and were lit by torches. In the center of the cavern was a small Temple with Ancient writing on it.

The temple had huge steps that led through some pillars, which were about 20 feet tall, (hope that helped with the height) and led into a big room right in the middle. The Room in the middle had a Statue of a Marble Woman with closed Eyes and expressionless face. The walls were covered in this Ancient Writing, I didn't know what it was but it had to be ancient because I could tell it wasn't modern day languages. In front of the Statue to Gaea was a small Altar with stones all surrounding an orb. There was 5 guards around the Altar and about 30 guards in the Temple and Probably 20 more in this cavern. Honestly I felt like I was in prison instead of a temple to a powerful being.

"Wow this place is HUGE! I feel like we could fit an entire town in here. Why is this temple underground anyways?" I ask.

Alec laughs, "Yeah it's pretty big. Well Gaea said she wanted underground and I think it was here already so there was no point in trying to move it."

I nod and follow Alec right up to the Altar. Alec kneels and then says "My Mistress Gaea, I Alec Phillips call you for I have completed my orders."

We stand in an awkward silence as nothing happens.

"Well… that was lovely so I'm going to just-"Then the Earth in the altar starts to move and swirl upward into the form of a woman. Gaea.

"Well Done Alec, I'm surprised you learned so quickly your way around the city and the proper commands. Ah Raphael, I'm glad you're awake. We were becoming concerned for you. Your Partner has been learning the proper commands for how to do order the guards around for 3 days now."

I step left and right nervously, "Well I feel… honored I suppose"

Gaea then smiles coldly and says "Good then, now onto business, you both need to begin training, Raphael and Alec your trainer is in the infirmary so you will go to the field in front of the Barracks and meet with a class already there. Your Trainers name is Bill. Go!"

Alec and I bow and rush from the Temple as Gaea's form begins to crumble. When we got into the long hallway to the city we stopped and walked the rest of the way.

"Dante's in the infirmary? I wonder why…" Alec muses to himself

I blush lightly, "well I sort of beat him up.."

Alec looks at me then busts out laughing, "oh yea and I can fly!"

"I'M SERIOUS!" I was starting to become frustrated.

"Ok, ok whatever Raph. Geez you don't have to become so worked up! Relax my gooooooooood Budddddddy!"

I sigh, "I'm sorry I know I just get slightly angry sometimes. I don't mean too but I can't help it."

Alec looks over at me and pats my back, "don't worry man, I understand you just need something to hide the pain. Mine is relaxing."

I look over at Alec with the corner of my eye and I see he's smiling slightly but there's pain in his eyes. It's so obvious that it's like looking at a white wall and there's a black spot on it. You just can't miss it. Then Alec's face turns back into a grin and he says "Come on lets Race! Ready? Set. GO!" He bolts down hallway. I laugh and sprint too catch up.

By the time we got to the field in front of the Barracks ( the place where Raphael beat up his trainer, your welcome), we were out of breathe and breathing hard. We collapsed into the fresh cut grass.

"ive never ran that much.. I feel like my lungs are trying to come out of my body." I manage to get out with some deep breathes.

Alec starts to laugh but then winces and stops, "don't make me laugh it hurts to laugh."

I smile and just nod, "yeah sorry."

As we lay there regaining our strength, a man who sadly looks familiar walks up to us.

"Well well, look what we've got here? You having fun boys? GET UP!"

We both scramble to our feet and try to stand up straight but to no avail, I was hunched over slightly and Alec couldn't even stand up straight at all.

"What's this? STAND UP!"

We both stand up straight for a couple of seconds before we both hunch over tired.

"oh my gods you two are the most Laziest fucking kids I've ever seen. What's wrong with you?!"

I look him in the eyes, his dirt brown eyes, and replied, "Sorry we ran all the way here sir, we're just tired."

For a second I thought he cared because his face softened and his eyes showed this caring aura, then his face turned into this cruel smile and his eyes hardened.

"Oh? You like running? WELL RUN LAPS! GO!"

Alec and I then ran around the field for about an hour, at one point I was holding Alec up so he wouldn't pass out, and then we switched, he held me up and then we ran on our own again. Once we both collapsed on the ground, Bill just spit on us and insulted us for being tired and weak. Then after about 20 minutes he got us up and gave us some wooden swords and we practice fighting for about 30 minutes. After that bill made us run 2 more laps and sent us to the Barracks so we could sleep.

"ughh…" Alec moaned.

"Come Alec, you've got to help me out here, use your legs!" I say with urgency.

I was half carrying, half dragging Alec, and he wasn't using his legs.

"Yeah, don't…. ughhhh."Alec says unintelligently.

I sigh and carry Alec into the Barracks and lay him on a bunk next to me and lay in my bunk. I fall into a deep sleep instantly. Honestly I think I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! If you've reading the 2****nd**** chapter hen it must mean you liked the 1****st****! I forgot to mention the URGENCY OF REVIEWING! If you read it once at least say SOMETHING! (I prefer good) Anyways, my typing days will be Monday-Thursday. Friday, Saturday and Sunday I cannot due to work. Now school is approaching so that will slow me down a little bit but not much, so those are the days you will expect chapters. SO! PLZ REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. I own Raphael Durmont and Alec Phillips and Fallen Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 2 **

**ALEC**

"_You can't escape me, Boy!"_

_The voice was getting closer as I ran on road in the outskirts of Manhattan. My legs were getting tired, I don't know how long I've been running but it must have been over an hour because this pain is unreal. I turn around and I can see the black shapes of my pursuers. They were about 500 feet behind me so I____still had some room to maneuver and lose them. _

_I see a hill on my right so I pretend to not see it then after I about to pass it I bolt right and use whatever strength I have left to push up the hill. I'm around the peak of the hill when a spear whips past my left arm grazing it deep enough to start bleeding. I ignore it and turn around to see my black cloaked pursuers closing in on me. I push to the peak of the hill when I see a tree with a golden… rug? On one of its branches. I start to see a set of cabins and some Ancient Greek building when I tackled to the ground. _

"_Got you now, BOY!" the man growls into my ear._

_I push him off me and draw BrightStar (WILL EXPLAIN THE BLADE LATER OK? Thxs) and stare at the black cloaked man in front of me. I could see the others barely getting up the hill, so looks like I have some time to finish this guy off. The dark cloaked man in front of me then charged with his sword raised above his head. I dart forward and hit him in the gut with the hilt of my sword and he doubles over. I whisk behind him and stab him in the legs, and Whisper in his ear "Tell the others that they won't win so long as we're fighting them." _

_I push him forward and he topples down the hill into the other dark cloaked men who were just arriving. _

_I turn around about to dart away into the Greek Camp when there's a woman in front of me. Not just any woman, one made of stone, with a cold smile and closed eyes. Gaea. _

_I jump back and Gaea waves her hand and some earth born with some swords. My guess would be 10. I instantly cut down the one to my right and start hacking away at anything coming near me. Then as I cut the head off the last Earth born I start to get a cold feeling as if something's walking on your grave. I then feel dirt fly all on my shoulder. I turn around and see my best friend and savior in the universe, Raphael, with his sword stuck inside an Earthborn who was ready to impale me. _

"_Alec I keep telling you to watch your back and yet you just don't listen." _

_I smile then turn towards Gaea and she frowns and turns to the Camp behind her. And with a wave of her hand the entire camp is on fire, people running on fire, bodies are littered all across the fields, cabins, pavilion and beach. The Ground begins to shake and mountains of earth start to tear the camp apart. I fall to my knees and as if it wasn't enough, I feel a splat of blood hit my cheek. I look over to my right where I felt the blood hit and I see a sword in my best friend's chest, the blade is stick out the front which means… he was stabbed from behind. I look behind me and see rows upon rows of Dark cloaked men and woman watching the camp burn and a man, whom I cared for sword in my best friend's chest. Raphael falls down on the ground. I drop to my hands and knees and start to cry._

"_It's Inevitable Alec Phillips, and you know it. So why do continue to fight against me?"_

_I look at my best friend's corpse next to me and look right into Gaea's closed eyes. _

"_I fight because it's what's right and because you took everything away from me!"_

_Gaea just smiles and grabs Raphael and disappears. _

_The earth crumbles beneath me and I fall into darkness._

I Bolt awake in my bed and due to my luck hit Raph. In the face

"OW! Dude, is flailing in bed a hobby for you? Or is hitting me?" Raphael Grumbles.

I rub my eyes and wipe the hot sweat on me on my shirt on the floor.

"Hey Alec you ok?" Raph. Asks me.

"Hmm? Yea man I'm cool, just a bad dream."I say tiredly. I look over at my clock. 6:45 am.

I sigh.

"It was the same one wasn't it?"

I nod, Raphael already knew, he knows me too well to not know.

"Come on its time to get ready for school man." Raphael groans and rolls over.

I laugh and push him off of the bed.

He gets up with an angry look on his face.

"WHAT. THE. FU-"

"I hope you boys are getting ready up there, I wouldn't want to come up there and have to beat you up." My mom interrupts.

"We are Mom don't worry!" I yell back to her.

I walk to my dresser and put on some Light Jeans and a White V-Neck with my white polo's to top it all off. Raph on the other hand put on some Dark jeans and a Black V-Neck with his black Converse.

We both look at each other and laugh. He's wearing all black and im wearing all white. Ah, the stupidity of us...

We both grab our bags and our swords, mine BrightStar and his DarkStar, and head down into the living room.

Well before I continue I guess I should explain the blades. When we got to the point in the Brotherhood that we could fight with blades we got our 2 blades special crafted from metal that Gaea had somewhere, I think she pulled it out of her ass but that's my theory.

Anyways the blades were forged after 5 days of hard labor and were equipped with special cloaking things. God that sounded horrible. I'm trying to say that it can turn into another object. Large or small. Another blade that EVERYONE knows that's like that is Riptide.

Both of our blades are rings, which always say on us no matter where they go. For Example if I threw my ring into a river, it would return in a matter of moments. Gaea told us that Percy has a blade exactly like that, so I think she copied ours from his.

Anyways we go down the stairs and were about to head out the door when I hear an oh so special…

"Ahem."

I turn around and see my mother standing with her arms crossed and her hip sticking out to her left. I smile and give her a hug.

"Next time you try to leave without giving me a hug, I'm going to kill you." She mutters into my ear.

"Ok mom good luck with that," I tell her with a wink. Raphael goes and hugs her and she probably told him the same thing because he said "Well if you do that then whose going to watch your doofus son?"

My mom laughs lightly, and a smile erupts on her face. My mother's smile is probably the greatest thing in the universe, it makes me feel good and gives hope. I don't know anyone's smile who can do that.

"Goodbye Mrs. Phillips." Raph says as we head out the door.

"You can call me mom you know Raphael?" my mother calls back.

Raph. Shuts the door and mutters. "I know."

The walk to school was, as usual, very boring and dull. We have to walk 4 blocks until we can see our school. Trinity High. Trinity high replaced Goode High school due to its reports of fire and crazed children so Trinity is run by some upper-class rich men and women. Lots of the same teachers work there as well as the students but some aren't allowed due to suspicion of being evil crazy people. I feel bad really since it was the gods fault probably.

Raphael and I arrive to the front steps of the school when I'm bombarded with a ton of freshmen girls, all wanting my number and wanting to hang out. Raph just walks ahead to the front door and leans against the wall. His dark hair blowing with the wind, while his dark eyes are closed and feeling the breeze. His Tan skin seems to penetrate

The crisp cold and give you some hope of warmth. Raphael made it VERY clear his first day here at school when it came to girls, he didn't want to go out with you because he loves someone else. YES RAPHAEL LIKES SOMEONE! IM NOT TELLING. ;)

As I detach myself from all the girls, I rush up the steps and walk inside with Raph.

"Enjoy yourself much?" Raphael asks.

I grin and pat him on the back, "yes it's fun, you know you should try and take one out man."

Raph's eyes darken and he just continues through the hallway in silence. I sigh and follow next to him.

We arrive to our first class, Math. Mrs. Dodd's is a fury, it's obvious to us yet invisible to all the other mortals due to the Mist. She's only teaching us because she's sent to keep an eye on us because she thinks were demigods. We pretend not to notice due to the fact that we gave up the life of a demigod a year ago. So we just act like normal students and keep our concealed weapons concealed.

We go through the same horrrrrrrriiiiibllllle math class as we did last year, and when the bell rang I literally sprinted out of the class while Raph just walked out with a THANK YOU GODS look on his face. We made it through English and Physics with relative ease, and then came the scary part. LUNCH. Raphael hates this kind of life since we both have been fighting monsters and the gods for so long that all this stupid drama aggravates him. That's what he SAYS. In honesty? He just wants to go see her, the Girl he loves, the one on the opposite side of the USA. On the California coast with the romans.

As me and raph got our food we sat down at our own table and ate.

"Dude my food is cold." Raphael grumbles.

I laugh, "Oh, quit complaining! No it isn't!"

Raph looks at me annoyed and hands over his chicken and sue enough its FROZEN.

I laugh for an eternity, when I stop I realize raph had already went a got another plate of food that was HOT and began eating. After about 20 minutes, lunch was ending and Raph and I began our way to Gym.

I liked gym since me and Raph are Very athletic, we have slight build in our arms due to sword fighting, we almost have a six pack due to our running and training and our calf's are just decent I guess. We don't look built but we totally are. Raphael really doesn't since he looks slightly scrawny and I give a leaner look.

Our Coach Gleeson Hedge, possible the most aggressive and warlike satyr that you will ever meet, made us begin running laps around the track field. Hedge is here because he thinks Raphael and I are demigods, so we just pretend to be normal high school kids and act natural. However if a monster attacks then we will be screwed, we've been attacked a lot since we've been free but not recently.

"Run! Run! Run! First one done gets to get the next set off!" our coach yelled.

Raphael bolts in front of me using his long legs to his advantage, see Raph is 6'0 and im 5'10 so he has longer legs.

I rush after him and we start to get neck and neck, I can see the coach watching us with intrest while he waves his bat around. At the last 50 yards, Raphael just bolts ahead of me and finishes.

"Well Mr. Durmont you've managed to finish first! So as your prize you get to run with the others!"

Raphael's face was hilarious because he was trying to remain calm but he was pissed and so it was like a war on his face. Finally Raphael got a calm composure and nodded to the coach and continue his laps. i on the other hand sped up to Raph and laughed at him, I felt slightly winded but nothing bad. After we finish our laps, the Coach cam up to us.

"So boys your demigods?"

He was testing us. If we froze or let any emotion show that we were lying or that we were then it was GAME OVER for us. Luckily Raphael answered almost instantly saving our butts.

"Umm demigods sir? I'm sorry if I say that I'm very confused." Raphael said with a pretend confused look on his face.

The Coach face instantly got red and he grabbed us by our collars.

"I know your lying! This isn't the time to be hiding it! THERE COMING!"

He then turned us around and began to push us to a car which was parked in the Parking space labeled 'COACHES SPOT' and practically threw us inside the car. Gleeson got inside the driver's seat and turned on his Mustang. He floored it out of the parking spot almost hitting a man on the sidewalk and began driving out of Manhattan.

"What are you doing?! You're kidnapping us! I'm going to call the POLICE!" I yell trying to keep us the Mortal boy appearance.

"Meh, go ahead and ill whack them across the head with my bat." The coach retorts.

I sigh mentally, he always threatens to hit people with a bat. I look over at Raph and he was giving me and expectant look on what to do.

OH SHIT, he was following me, it was obvious he wanted to break out of his grip before but I did nothing. DAMMIT…. Sorry Excuse my language, I got a little frustrated.

"Let's go to camo and we will escape before anyone sees us ok?" I whisper to Raphael. He has a worried look on his face but he nods.

"Why are you two hiding and pretending to be mortals? I mean besides the fact of Monsters and stuff. Your Keeper should have come and got you a long time ago." The coach asked us.

"For the last time we don't-"I slam my head into the seat in front of me and realize the coach slammed on the brakes. The Coach turned around.

"If you don't start talking I'll beat our head into the side of this seat, UNDERSTOOD?" he growls at us.

We nod and remain silent until he calms down. Once the Coach looks calm and collected he looks at us in the rearview mirror, scowls and continues driving. He pulls over next to this Hill and gets out.

"Get out. Let's get going we're here." The coach says.

Raphael and I both get out and the coach wraps vines around us once we get on the ground.

"What the?!" Raph says next to me.

The Coach just smiles and picks us up and begins to carry us up the hill when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, a dark shadow. I nudge Raphael and his eyes widened.

"Coach RUN! Let us go and RUN!" Raph yelled and started to thrash inside the vines.

"That's it, I'm going to-"he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He fell forward groaning, and I saw a dart in his neck. The vines started to loosen as he fell asleep. Raphael Grabbed Coach and ran up the hill with me guarding our rear. I drew BrightStar and Raphael had DarkStar in his right hand as he carried the coach.

I could see more dark shadows moving in the trees, easily 20 People. As we neared the peak and could see the camp, I noticed that it as empty.

"Crap there all at the Pavilion probably eating." I said to Raphael.

He dropped the coach down the hill and let him roll into the safety of the camp right into the strawberry fields.

I sighed with relief as he disappeared in the field of strawberries, but Raph nudged me and I turned around and saw my old friends and allies all lined up in front of us. One stood out as the leader, the one who raised me and Raphael to become great warriors, the one who was like a father to us and was our trainer. Dante.

Dante stepped forward with his Great Sword drawn, "Alec, and Raphael this is your only chance to surrender and come back and join us. Otherwise we will kill you."

I froze, we couldn't kill them all, and they were all our friends and allies. The campers are all in the Pavilion which isn't paying any attention to us. We HAVE to get their attention. Raphael seemed to have the same idea because raised his sword and charged right against them.

"If we can't break them then run ALEC!" I hear Raph say as he batters against the Brotherhood's soldiers.

I don't say anything back, Raphael knows I heard him. I block a strike at my rubs and cut the man's arm and stab him in the leg. I turn around and kick a guy in the side of the knee, which snapped and he fell with a cry. I cut a man's hand of and blocked an attack from my left and countered on my right side. I could see Raphael fighting Dante and it wasn't looking good. Raph was cut up on the side of his chest and his left arm was but open and bleeding. Dante lunged at Raph's left side where he was injured and rpah fell down barely blocking his attack. Dante raised his sword to Raphael's neck.

"No..." I mutter. "NOOOOOOO!"

I hear a massive boom that tears across the hill side and I fall down and see campers running towards the hill. The last thing I see is a centaur with a Dark haired boy and a Blonde on his back riding towards us before I black out.

**Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I worked pretty hard on how I wanted it to go! Don't worry there 17, IK! I bet you're like WHY DID YOU JUMP FROM 10 to 17?! Don't worry they will explain their past soon, just pick up the pieces I'm leaving ok? So REVIEW! Seriously I'm getting nervous after 0 reviews. I see people reading my story but NOTHING! I'll keep posting until I get something lol. My chapters Will get longer don't worry. I'm still a little iffy on my story skills but they are going to get better. HAVE FAITH. THXS! READ LOVE REVIEW!**

**Oh hey this is Alec, Don't tell the GreekMenace that I put this in here but, HI! Glad you're reading this! Shoot gtg Raphael is coming BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Well this chapter is going to be about 7K words as a special for you guys who are enjoying this story. I've seen a lot of updates for stories who are all about percabeth. I love percabeth too guys and I told everyone that it's coming and here it is! Also any matches you want let me know! Thalico, or Jasper, Caleo, anything. The 2 that get the most reviews for them will be used. SO! On with the story….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO or HOO Characters. I own Raphael, Alec, and The Fallen Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth**

"_There lucky I didn't let them die on that hill," I think to myself._

I know I promised Chiron that I'll wait for them to wake up and take them to him but this is starting to become ridiculous. I've been waiting for about an hour now and not even a hint from them. Well, I can't say that, the Dark haired one moved a bit about 20 minutes ago but that was it. I got so bored that I started to take inventory of all the items in the infirmary. Ugh, it wouldn't be so bad if I had Percy here. Then I wouldn't be dying form boredom.

Then an idea popped into my head.

"Will!" I exclaim.

The son of Apollo jumped, "Geez Annabeth, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry! Can you go get Percy for me? It's Important." I say all in one breathe.

Will raised an eyebrow then smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure it is." Then he turned and walked out of the Infirmary.

I felt a smile come onto my face. I can't help it now. The thought of Percy just makes me feel all warm inside. Although he can be a complete, idiot, Seaweed Brain, numbskull, infuriating twit, he is still my Seaweed Brain.

I start to blush and decide to examine the 2 boys on the beds. The one on the left is a blonde and seems rather strong. I don't know if has been claimed now since he's experienced with a sword. I have a suspicion of his parent though. After that massive Explosion on the hill, which I have to say ALMOST hit Thalia's tree, it gave me a couple of ideas of who his parents might be. Could he be a son of Zeus? It would explain the explosion but he could be the son of some minor god or goddess.

The boy on the Right had dark hair, tan and seemed muscular but also this scrawny look to him as well. He was also skilled with a sword that I saw on the hill fight, he might have a stronger will as well due to the fact that he was still awake by the time Chiron got us up there but he blacked out before we could ask him anything. His Godly parent is very a lot harder, he might be a son of hades, because he sort of looks like Nico but that means nothing. He could be the son of a minor God or Goddess.

The Explosion and the demigods weren't the scary part though. It was the enemy they were fighting. They were fighting Demigods. When we got to the Hill and got the boys the Enemies the boys were fighting were all gone. All that was left was a large crater, blood, and 2 unconscious demigods.

I still saw them though, you couldn't mistake them for a monster.

I hadn't realized how deep in thought I was because I didn't hear anyone come in so when I felt a touch on my shoulder I instantly elbowed behind me and hit someone in the ribs.

"Oomph" said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Percy grabbing his side and struggling to breathe.

"Oh my God Percy you ok?!" I say trying not to laugh. It was sort of funny, don't judge me.

He nods and I help him up.

"So you asked for me so you can elbow me and laugh?" Percy asks with a pained grin.

I glare at him. "No, I wanted you here for reason Seaweed Brain."

"Oh? And what's the very important reason?" Percy says as he steps close to me.

"I think you know." I say with a smile on my face.

Percy smiles and leans forward. Our lips brush lightly and I put my hands behind his neck and he grabs my waist and pulls me closer.

"Oh God… really? That's what I have to see when I wake up?"

I turned to my right and I see the Dark Haired Boy awake and half covering his eyes.

I jump back and feel myself blushing. Percy just grins.

I clear my throat and fix my posture. "Can you walk?" I ask the dark haired boy.

He raises an eyebrow and nods.

"Then follow me," I turn towards Percy and give him a kiss on the cheek and start to walk to the door and wait for the demigod to follow.

The Dark haired boy gets off the bed and looks at his Companion laying asleep in the bed next to him.

"What about Al- err my friend? Who's going to stay here and watch over him?" the Demigod asks me.

I don't say anything for a second then whistle. A blonde boy with a leather chest plate on runs inside the infirmary.

"Hey Annabeth! Did you whistle for someone?" the boy asks me.

I smile, "Yes, can you look over that boy for me? Take him to Chiron when he wakes up."

He smiles, "No Problem!"

I look to the dark haired demigod and tell him to come, Percy turns to follow us.

I walk towards the nearest camper, which was an Ares guy, and asked him if he knew where Chiron was.

"Why would I know?" the Ares camper says with a smirk.

Before I can say anything Percy steps up and whispers something in his ear.

The boy's face changes from anger to scare in about 2 milliseconds.

"Uhh I think I some him at Archery... I..I..I'm not sure." The son of Ares stampers.

I smile, and walk away towards the Archery range. I guessed he was there but I didn't want to have these 2 following me around if he wasn't there. Well, I don't mind Percy, but the other one… he is interesting. He just remains calm and says nothing as we walk through camp, he acts like this isn't new or he's used to it.

He could be a roman from Camp Jupiter, it would explain his fighting ability, well everything really.

As we start to come into the Archery range, I see a 2 familiar faces.

"Annabeth!"

I grin to the son of Jupiter, "hey Jason! Hello Piper!"

The daughter of Aphrodite gives me a hug.

Percy and Jason start talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on Piper who was talking to me.

"So what were you and Jason doing in the Archery range? You both suck at it." I say with a smile.

"Oh um…" Piper starts to rub her arm nervously. "I was going to help him… a little." Piper starts to blush.

I got the message, so I just nodded.

"So Annabeth what are you doing here?" Piper asks.

"Oh I'm just going to bring the-"I turn around and, believe my luck, he's gone.

I stomp my foot, "Percy! He's gone!"

Percy turns around and looks around the range, then his eyes widen in surprise.

"You have to be kidding me. Ok, Jason, Piper can you go search the cabin area, Annabeth go back to the infirmary, and I'll go get Chiron."

I nod in affirmation and run inside the Archery range.

"Chiron!" I yell.

I got some odd looks from some campers who practicing but other than that nothing.

"Where is he?" I mutter to myself.

I walk out of the range. Where to now? Big house most likely. He usually is there. I start to jog towards the big house, I pass the strawberry fields and run up the steps to the Big House. Right when im about to knock on the door, it opens and Mr. D ,with a diet coke in his hand, walks out.

"Oh, Annabel. Ummm what do u need?" Mr. D asks with no concern at all.

"Chiron! Do you know where he is?" I ask quickly.

"Ehhhh..." Mr. D seemed to lose interest.

Wow, he just can't be nice or help what so ever. Gods, I mean Gods should be helpful not like this! Well Ares is worse. Forget him, I'll just go look around.

I turn away from Mr. D, despite the fact that he's in mid-sentence.

I don't know where to look now. The beach should help clear my mind. It helps Percy, well probably because he's the son of the sea god but still.

I walk through the dinner pavilion and walk to the sand on the beach and plop down. The sand feels nice, and warm, I close my eyes.

"_Just for a second," I tell myself. _

Before I know it I feel myself drifting to sleep but not before I feel cold hands touch me and a voice.

"Were Coming Annabeth."

_Smoke looms into the sky, I see black soot falling all around me. The ocean is fighting against the shore of Long Island sound. I get up and wipe the sand off me as I look around the beach, there's bodies on the shore head and more as you go into camp. Arrows, swords and armor are all scattered across the beach side near fallen warriors. Some in orange and armor and others in black cloaks and hoods._

"_Oh Gods…" my eyes start to tear up._

_I run up to the pavilion and the tears start to fall. The pavilion looked like an execution chamber, there was a line of Orange garbed demigods, all had their hands tied behind their back and their throats all slit open. I drop to my knees and start to weep. I crawl to the demigods and lift up their heads. All 5 demigods, Clarisse, Conner, Travis, Will, and Katie. I get up slowly, my knees feels like butter. _

_Why? Who are these people? Who would do this? WHY?!_

"_They put up a good fight," a voice said behind me. _

_I turn around and draw my knife. _

_There's a man with dark black hair, and a tall built look, with a black cloak and a hood. _

"_Who are you?!" I growl at the man._

"_The Brotherhoods leader. We're coming Annabeth, you may have stopped us in the titan war but we were newbies and were led by a fool leader. Luke Castellan." The man said with a smile. _

"_Luke didn't… he wouldn't… You lie. We'll stop you." I say with a wavering confident face. _

_This man, he was toying with me. He just smiles and speaks. His voice just angers me. Luke wouldn't want this. _

_The man smiles, "Yet you can't stop this from happening. You Greeks will fall, there's only a certain group that can stop us and they are going to be too wrapped up in…. stuff to help. Follow me." He starts to exit the pavilion and walks in the direction of the big house. I stand in the pavilion debating whether to follow or not. _

_Finally after much mental debating and several failed attempts to see if I can wake up. I decide to go and follow the mysterious man. I avoided the fallen bodies of campers and the dark clothed warriors, I tried to avoid looking at their faces but I couldn't help but look at a few of them. The faces of all the campers I trained with and grew to care for. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes to steady myself. _

"_Come on Annabeth, just go to the Big House." I think to myself._

_I start to speed up to the big house and see bodies on the steps, five more bodies and the man standing behind them all, just watching me approach. I get up to the bodies and I see a familiar blonde haired boy, and a chocolate haired girl, with choppy bangs. I barely hold back a sob. I touch Jason and Pipers heads. I look over to their right and Chiron is there, dead. My teacher and 2__nd__ father dead right before my eyes. The tears begin to slowly fall down. I turn away and look at Leo's broken body. I touch his head and look finally to the center of the group and I see a familiar set of green eyes, which are usually full of love and care, now empty and cold. _

"_NO!" _

_The man smiles. _

I wake up with tears on my face and sand scattered on my arms and legs. It took a few minutes for me to regain my bearings but when I felt fine I looked around. I was on the Beach still, it was sundown, and dinner would be starting soon. I bet everyone's freaking out, with that dark haired boy missing and me gone as well. I start walking up the sand slope and head into the pavilion, I see a few cabins there and groups heading towards the pavilion. I don't see Percy yet, he's always late when I don't get him.

"Annabeth!" I turn around and see Jason walking up to me.

"Hey… What's up?" I reply while stretching slightly.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you for an hour now."

Jason looked worried, so I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry I fell asleep on the beach by accident." I reassured him.

Jason looks at me curiously then nods.

I turn around and I see Percy. His Eyes full of concern, worry and love.

Gods I love him.

**Ok guys I had to Rush this one through and make it as short as possible due to I'm going to be gone for a week. So I'll make my next one WAY bigger. I'm sorry, forgive any spelling errors! I didn't have time to spell check it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm back finally so I hope that you still are enjoying my story. Ok so I'm going to be making these much larger and I need some couples. Thalia and nico? Percabeth? Jasper? Caleo? Review! 2****nd**** thing- do you want more fighting and adventure or more romance and then fighting? Tell me. It seriously will help. SO REVIEW! ENJOY **

**Chapter 4**

Raphael

It seems like my life is just going to become more complicated especially with women. I thought the camp would be helping things smooth over but alas problems seem to find me. So to get things straight I didn't want to leave Annabeth but, she was just getting seriously into that conversation with that girl with brown hair. What was her name…? Pipes? Pepper? I don't remember but that conversation looked like it was going to be going on for a good while so I just decided to leave. Now, I'm leaning against a tree on the edge of the woods and probably will go back for Alec, Especially since he is just lying in that infirmary bed alone with that one kid.

Honestly, that kid either likes Annabeth or he is just loyal to the camp because he just instantly did what he told. I didn't know things worked like that here. Must be new or maybe it was just like that between them or something. It was like a military school with the Brotherhood. I can still remember the training and routines we did…

"_Raphael do not fail me. You must succeed in order to continue your training and become the Commander of the brotherhood." Dante told me as I put on my gear for the test._

_I look at my trainer, and almost father figure and just nod. His dark hair, tan skin and built body, maybe intimidating but he was still a soft figure on the inside. His eyes showed it all whether he knew it or not. He always was there to defend or push Alec and me to the edge of our abilities. He was the one to punish us or congratulate us for our accomplishments. When we were younger, Alec and I used to sneak off to the stores and get spray paint and spray stuff on Dante's house for revenge. It usually worked until one day he caught us and he made us run for 3 days straight and then had us fight every member of the brotherhood at least once and we had to win half of the fights. Honestly the running was way harder than the fighting for me. I just have this knack for fighting, it's like I can predict every move my opponent will make and I feel like I get this rush of power and it's like I'm an endless machine of war. My vision gets sharper, smell gets better, hearing increases, my reflexes almost triple in reaction time. I can't really trigger it, it just happens in fights. The only person that can beat me often is Dante, I sometimes win but it's usually after an intense fight and I just seem to barely stab him and escape with my life. Alec can sometimes win but it's not that often. Pretty rare now but he's still a force to be reckoned with. _

_I put on my black armor and my hood and turn to walk out of the barracks when Dante pats me on the back and whispers, "Remember me. Never forget she was always good to you." then he turns and walks out the door to the Barracks and heads off to the training field. I stood there confused for a moment but then I realized I had to go to Gaea for the test, so I ran out the barracks and headed to the City. _

_I enjoyed strolls to the city there was a couple of ways to the city but I had to hurry I had about 30 minutes until I have to get started on my test. I ran along the coast side walk to the City. Its about 10 minutes running so I had plenty of time but I had to be make sure I was there a little bit earlier just in case. _

_The jog to the city was, as usual, beautiful as ever. We have Japanese Cherry blossoms blowing white pedals all along the path like a white cloud floating in the sky. The wind blew softly like a small kiss on your cheek. The wind blew my hair softly and lightly into my face. I slowed down to breath in the air. It felt as if I was being cleaned on the inside. I leaned against a tree on my left and started to just breathe in and out for a few minutes. I couldn't believe the great feeling of relaxation I was feeling wash over me. I felt like I was asleep but at the same time I knew I was awake. I felt my legs start to give way and I jumped awake. _

"_Shit how long was I like that?" I mumble to myself. _

_I look down at my watch and see that 20 minutes have past. I launch myself forward and start to sprint ahead down the path and fly past the city guard and into the busy city. _

_The city always was a fun yet dangerous place to be. People flooded the sidewalks around the market that was near the front entrance, the walls that were now built around the city were covered with brotherhood members. New ballista installments were aimed outside the city for security reason and in case theres an attack. I run though the richer district to the center of the city where the temple to Gaea is located. I slow down to catch my breath and check my watch. 3 minutes until its time for the test. _

_I rush up the stairs to the Temple of Gaea, a tall, white, Ancient Greek Temple surrounded by torches that pierce the slowly growing darkness. The Sun's slow decline blanketed a veil of darkness over the ocean. It was a sea of black while the Island of the brotherhood stood as a beacon of well lit light and the Temple of Gaea at the heart and glowed brighter than all. _

_I rush inside the temple and wave off the guards and enter the cavern to the underground altar to Gaea. I sprint all the way through the cavern that leads deeper into the cold Earth. By the time I arrive at altar to Gaea im slightly winded. _

"_Well you were almost late," says Gaea, whom is standing on her altar. _

_To her left is 2 of the Brotherhoods generals, Michael and Gabriel, and her right lays her master of spies, Cassius, and her master Diplomat, Marcus. _

_The generals Michael and Gabriel are two very opposite characters. Gabriel is a very careful, cunning General. Using Wits and stealth to his advantage. He is 32 years old and is well respected in the Order. He is a tall white man, Blonde, and a strong sense of Leadership. In his most prodigious moment he led 200 members of the brotherhood to attack a massive influx of Cyclops, Hellhounds, and Telekines along the coast of Texas. Being outnumbered 3 to 1, Gabriel landed north of the monster horde on a massive series of hills that provided a good defensive position. The following day Gabriel's army had built a massive fortress and had defenses set up. The monster army, led by Garlug, a Cyclops of immense strength, attacked. Gabriel knows they couldn't beat the monsters in a straight up fight due to their numbers and sheer strength so he had 30 archers hidden in a nearby woodland area on both flanks and had them open fire upon the backs of the monster army. With the surprise attack destroying the army from behind, Gabriel led a counter attack and pushed the army back and sent all of them straight to Tartarus. His victory saved about 40 demigods whom new nothing of their parentage, whom were in a Roman outpost and being prepared to be transported to Camp Jupiter, and now served Gaea and the Brotherhood faithfully. _

_Michael is feared throughout the entire Order. His Military fighting style and will is completely opposite to Gabriel. While Gabriel is Respected, Michael is feared. Michael is a blood thirst son of Mars and serves Gaea for the enjoyment of killing everything the Gods hold dear. Being a 30 year old, white, bald, ripped in all places that have muscle, he is a ferocious warrior. He has Scars all over his body and looks like Death recreated into a demigod. He leads expeditions to eliminate monsters and kill Greek and Roman Demigods that are on expeditions to retrieve Demigods. He prefers the Romans due to the fact that he's Roman. In his Finest Moment he led 50 Brotherhood Recruits into Canada to the city of Vancouver, where all roman demigods who were Canadian were staying until a Squad of Roman Legionnaires could escort them back to New Rome. The Romans had about 15 veteran Legionnaires and 40 Romans from the 3__rd__ Cohort sent to escort the demigods. Michael wanted to set an example to the Romans, so he lined his recruits up, on an abandoned road that led to the Canadian Outpost, and block the route. When the romans saw the Black Clad demigods they were instantly confused and when they sent the Centurion in command to speak with Michael, Michael had his 20 archer's fire at the Romans who weren't expecting any fire and Michael killed the 3__rd__ cohort Centurion. With the Romans in Chaos, Michael charged his troops right into the Romans and slaughtered all of them. He sent a raven to the Praetors of New Rome, Frank Zhang and Reyna, showing a map of the area in which the Romans and brotherhood fought. When Reyna and 10 Veterans from New Rome arrived they found all 55 Roman bodies burned and their swords sticking out of the ground with their helmets on top of the hilt. The Centurions helmet had a note on it with a black hand on the outside and inside said "Beware more shall die, we are coming". When Reyna went into the Roman outpost in Vancouver to see if the Demigods there were safe, she found none. All her troops were slain and the naïve demigods missing. Michael returned to the City Cair Andros, island name of the island and city the brotherhood is on, with a new influx of recruits and a decorated hero. _

_The Master of Spies is smarter than his own good, Cassius has Spies in New Rome and Camp Half-Blood, and he has 2 minor gods serving Gaea secretly and at least 10 spies in every major city with contacts that help watch for new recruits. In minor cities, he has 5 spies to keep an eye on new recruits. If we need information, Cassius has it. He knows all and the things he doesn't, he finds out. How his spies figure out all the things they know baffles me and the entire order. Cassius is a Scrawny, tall, and really pale fellow. His family is from Switzerland so he is Swiss. He has a small amount of hair on his head and has a moustache the size of Texas. It's like all the hair on his head decided to go to his lip instead. He knows all and can read a man better than he thinks he knows what he's feeling. Honestly I tend to stay away from him. _

_Marcus is our Diplomat, he is an excellent public speaker. He is a strong white man with brown hair and always wears Tuxedos even when it's 100 degrees outside. He is sent to negotiate with Demigods, titans and even Minor Gods themselves. When he speaks it's like the world is leaning forward to hear him. If you didn't figure it out yet then I'll tell you. He's a son of Aphrodite and a very powerful Charm speaker. I found his words more illusion then inspiring. His voice maybe sweet and charming but I find him cold and fake man. _

"_Yet I was right on time as I told," I answer with a grin trying to fight itself on my face. _

_Gaea with her sleepy looking expression just smiles coldly and nods to Michael. _

_Michael coughs "Well you disease filled bug you have to take a test to determine your Strength in battle, your will for our order and you brains in commanding an army. If you fail, you will be killed. Do you still accept to try this test to become one of our Commanders?"_

_In the millisecond before I answer it's like I have a war inside my head. One half is completely for the test and becoming a Commander while the other half doesn't want to take the test due the threat of Death. What do I want more? Higher command? Or being a solider for the rest of my life? No I want to become a General one day and destroy the Gods for abandoning me. For not caring about me or us. For leaving me and Alec behind in this world full of monsters and death. I knew my answer then. My brains war was won and I answered with absolute confidence and vengeance in my voice._

"_If you hold me up any longer then I'll have to kill you "General" I answer, grinning._

_Michael merely grunts while Gabriel raises an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face. Cassius seemed amused by my answer because he was smiling and looking at me curiously while Marcus just grinned as if he won the Nobel Prize. _

"_Well then," Gaea starts "touch my altar and ill teleport you to the first test. Be Prepared Raphael." _

_I nod and walk slowly towards Gaea's altar. I reach out to the top of Gaea's old altar and mumble to myself "Alec wish me luck." _

_When I touch her Altar I'm instantly dizzy and I slowly fall to the ground and fall unconscious. _

_When I awoke I was surrounded by telekines, all armed with different weapons. Swords, Spears, Tridents, clubs, maces, hammers, and one had a giant axe. _

_I drew DarkStar. My blade made the room I was in darken and the Telekines charged me when my blade was visible. A Telekine with a trident rushed me a stabbed at my gut, I sidestepped and cut off its hand and sliced off its head with a clean slice. I felt my vision sharpen and my senses all increase in velocity and strength. I heard the slippery steps of the Telekine behind me and heard it swing its sword. I duck and a mace flew over my head. I slice behind me and cuto0ff a telekines knees and it disintegrates. I jump forward and stab one in the gut. So it went, I slaughtered all the Telekines with ease as they fell. When the last died, a Roar erupted behind me and I was launched to my left. I hit the wall with a thud and look over at the monster that attacked me. A giant, 13 feet in height and 3 of its allies came out behind it. I groan and get up. _

"_Four giants huh?" I thought to myself. "Hmmm looks like I'll have to show everyone I can kill them." _

_I raise my sword and sprint forward, my speed increasing I slide in between the legs of the first giant slicing his knees as I went under him and threw my sword into the 2__nd__ giant and jumped forward and grabbed my sword, which was impeded inside the giant, and drew my knife while I was holding onto the sword. I began stabbing the 2__nd__ giants gut until it was pouring out an ocean of dust. As it disintegrated the 3__rd__ giant swung his massive club at me as I landed. I rolled right and dove out of the way. when I turned back to the 3__rd__ giant I heard a loud SMACK and saw that the 3__rd__ giant hit the 1__st__ giant right in the head, which tore its head off and it disintegrated. I stood on the opposite side of the room than the 3__rd__ and 4__th__ giants. The 4__th__ one growled and the 3__rd__ and yelled a battle cry as it charged across the room. I decided to counter charge it, which surprised it and it slowed down for a second. That one second it slowed down, gave me all the time I needed to throw my sword into its forehead and draw my knives and throw them at its eyes and genitals. Its collapsed to the ground pulling out the knives in its genitals and I rushed forward and pulled out my sword and sliced into the giants head, in a diagonal fashion FYI. The 3__rd__ giant then jumped forward and was about to land on me until I rolled left and cut off its knee and stabbed its chest. _

_As the 3__rd__ giant disintegrated I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. When the 3__rd__ giant fully disintegrated I was feeling betting yet still tired. I looked ahead of me and saw 6 hellhounds. _

_I groan loudly and I rush forward to kill them and send them to the pits of Tartarus. After about 15 minutes of dodging leaps of Hellhounds and bites from them I managed to kill all of them. I sighed as the room slowly dissipated and I was in a big tent with a table in the middle. On top of the table was a map with multiple Black and red units on it. The black were labeled Brotherhood forces and red was labeled a Roman. There was a line of black infantry in the front and black archers in the back. On the Flanks were 2 units of cavalry each. In total I had about 40,000 troops on my side (it said my troop numbers on the top ;)  
The opposing Romans were comprised of 2 cavalry on its flank, not really armored or given any good weapons, and it had a couple archers but it had A LOT of infantry. About 4 rows of infantry. Two rows were the basic legionnaires, the row behind them were the elites and the last row were the Very Elite. The General of the Army was in a small cavalry unit right behind the Very Elite infantry. Easily 160,000 troops. _

_I look at the terrain and see no real hills or forest. Just a flat plain. _

"_Interesting, it seems I have the missile advantage, and if I can defeat their cavalry…." I say aloud. _

_At that moment I figure out what my plan is. A brilliant yet Risky plan that very much could get my killed. I put a thin line of troops in the center and put the rest of my infantry into two strong wings. I move my cavalry into a wedge formation on each flank. And put my archers right behind the thin line in the center. _

_My mind seemed to be working on overtime, I thought out every move, every thought of victory possible. Every chance or possible movement the enemy could make, all thought out and a plan finally emerged and this was the result. _

_I breathed in and out slowly and began the battle. _

_I instantly had my archers taunt the front 2 rows of basic legionnaires and they started to pick off a good amount of them, after about 30 minutes of constant fire, the front 2 rows charged right into the center. The Elite and very Elite followed behind in turtle formation at a slower pace. I then made my Cavalry charge the weak Roman Cavalry, it was an easy fight. By the time I defeated the Roman Cav. I had them kill the roman archers who were attacking my archer line. While this went on, I had my thin line of infantry back up slow as if being pushed back. While my flanks of infantry slowly killed the out edge of troops and surrounded the left and right of the Roman troops. When the Roman infantry realized there mistake, my center began to counter attack and my Cavalry charged right into the only exposed exit, ther backs. The Romans were boxed in and there General was killed so there morale was weakened significantly. I Had my archers fire volley upon volley of arrows into the surrounded romans. After about 2 hours of fighting, the romans were completely killed. I had won. _

_160,000 romans were killed and 0 were captured. I lost 10,000 troops and 0 were captured. It was a heroic victory. _

_I grin with approval and close my eyes as the room disappears before me. When I open my eyes again, I'm in a different room. Well throne room is more like it. It has a 12 massive thrones in the center and some pillars around it. In the thrones, there is a god or goddess in each spot. I can tell which god and goddess is which. I turn away from the Gods and look left and I see Gaea. _

"_Choose, Kill Alec Phillips and stay loyal to the Brotherhood or don't kill him and join the god's side and burn forever in Tartarus." Gaea says in an emotionless voice and sleepy expression. _

"_What?!" I yell at Gaea._

_This was the last thing I expected to happen. What should I do? Do I stay loyal to the order and kill Alec? Or do I betray Gaea and save Alec and forever burn in Tartarus? Which is more important, loyal to your friends or loyal to the greater good of the world? _

"_Choose or you will die." Gaea says coldly._

_I breathe in slowly. I look to my left and see the Gods and Alec, who I'm guessing magically appeared, and I look right and see Gaea and the leaders of the brotherhood all looking at me eager to see my decision. I draw my sword, the sweat on my brow flows down the side of my face. My breathing start to speed up and become shallow. I turn to Alec and draw my dark blade. I approach him slowly. _

"_Raphael? What are you doing?" _

_Alec's voice just stopped me in my footsteps. He sounded so confused so much like Alec… _

_Don't fall for it, he isn't real. He's fake, Gaea made him, kill him and you will see him back home._

_I raise my sword to Alec and push it against his throat. _

"_Raphael, I thought we were best friends? Were supposed to protect each other! Why would you kill me? What did I do to deserve your betrayal?" Alec yelled, his face turned into shock and pain. _

"_Nothing, you did nothing." I whisper. _

_Then I stab him into the throat. His blood spewing on my face and his eyes, which used to full of life and joy now empty pits of nothingness. I felt tears come to my eyes and they stream down my face like a river breaking through a dam. _

_My mind seemed to explode as Alec falls to the ground, lifeless. _

"_Well done Raphael." Gaea says with a cruel, cold smile. _

_Before I can reply the world changes and in a few minutes I look around and I'm back underground in the temple of Gaea in front of The Generals and the leaders of the Brotherhood. _

"_Hmmm his strategy in battle was brilliant in all forms, reecongizing his advantages, using them to his advantage, and his ability to adapt." Gabriel says, with a small smile playing on his face. "I accept him."_

_Gabriel turns to Michael. "Hmm his skill in battle is most impressive. I have to admit when he beat the four giants I was impressed. I accept." _

_Michael looks to Cassius, whom is looking at me with interest. "His loyalty to our order is admirable, killing your best friend is no easy feat. I have to say that he has shown his loyalty. I accept." _

_Cassius looks at Marcus, who is smiling like he won the lottery. _

"_3 down, if he can just accept, then im home free. Gods he is going to be the hardest to impress since I didn't really have anything to show him in the trials." I think to myself. _

"_Hmm, you have to be a brilliant speaker to keep your men in line in that hard fight, and your skill is marvelous, your loyalty is beautifully spot on. I accept!" Cassius says with a grin. _

_I sigh with relief. Thank gods that's over, I need to go lay down. My body was throbbing in every place and my brain was on overload and seemed like it might explode. _

_Gaea turned towards me. "I now announce you Commander of the Fallen Brotherhood!" _

I blink with sudden realization.

" How long have I been out here?" I mutter to myself.

"for about 2 hours now." A voice answers to my left.

I jump up to my right and look left at the voice, and the last person I expect to see is standing there.

"Well good to see you again Chiron."

**Ok Ladies and Gentlemen! I finally finished this chapter! I decided to split it into 2 parts since I have to wrok Friday- Sunday and school isn't helping me out either soooooo I have to cut it shorter than 7K words. REVIEW! I hope your enjoying the story! NEED OPINIONS ON RELATIONSHIPS! Have a great week! Greek Menace OUT!**


End file.
